Last One
by Alison-Fire
Summary: When Kol's mother Caroline dies in a tragic accident he and his fiance have to drop everything and move to Virginia to take care of Mason Kol's younger now orphaned teenage sister. They both have to find a way to deal with this horrific event. When Mason makes a huge decision that changes her life she goes digging into her past and finds out a devastating truth about her parents.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, everyone so this is my one of my new stories. So you see when I started writing this it was in Kol's honor, because I had just started to like him and he had just gone away. So in this story they are all human, and Klaus and Kol aren't brothers, they are father and son. Klaus being the father. Mason by the way is a girl. I hope you enjoy this story please tell me what you think!**_

**Last One**

**Chapter 1**

**Kol's POV:**

I had just heard the news about my mother Caroline. She was killed in a tragic car accident and now my little sister Mason was an orphan. My name is Kol. I am Twenty-nine years old and living with my fiancé Elena Gilbert in the small town of Mystic Falls. My father Niklaus had died when I was seventeen. Mason was only three years old. I was on my way to California with Elena; we were going to live in my old house with Mason. I was now to take the head of my family's multimillion dollar company. We pulled into the drive way and went inside. Mason's friend's parents and long time friends of my parents had been watching Mason for the last four days while Elena and I packed up our apartment. "Mrs. Donavan? Mr. Donavan?" I said as we walked into the house.

"In here Kol." Rebekah Donavan said. Elena and I walked into the kitchen. Mason and her friend Abby were sitting at the breakfast bar. Rebekah and Matt were standing on the other side of the bar talking to the girls.

Matt and Rebekah were best friends with my mother and father when they where kids and have been like a second family. Abby is their fifteen year old daughter and Mason's best friend. Mason looked terrible as anyone could imagine. She had dark circles under her eyes and they where red and puffy from crying. I went over and hugged her tightly. She buried her head into my chest and started crying. I rubbed small circles into her back trying to sooth her. "It's going to be okay Mace, I know it doesn't seem like it, but it will be." I said. She just continued to cry into my shirt until she fell asleep.

I picked her up and took her up to her room laying her in her bed. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. I walked downstairs everyone was in the den. "Y'all can go home if you want. I think we can handle it form here. Thank you so much for everything you've been doing for us these last few days." I said. Rebekah and Matt gave a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it Kol." Rebekah said. "If you need anything just ask we are right across the street." She continued.

"Will you tell Mason I'll talk to her tomorrow?" Abby said.

"Of course." I said.

"Come on Abby." Matt said leading her out the door. They left and went home. I sat down on couch next to Elena.

"It's late we should go to bed." I said and with that we got up and went upstairs and went to sleep.

It was the middle of the night I was lightly shaken awake. I turn on the light to find Mason her eyes are red and puffy. "K-Kol." She said. I sat up and looked at her, placing my hands on her arms.

"What's wrong Mace?" I asked.

"I miss mom." She said. I pulled her into a hug.

"I know. I miss her too but we're going to be okay." I said. Mason started crying again. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tighter. Elena woke up and comes over to where Mason and I are and tries to comfort her. After a while she stops crying. "Are you going to be able to go back to sleep? Or do you want me to stay with you?" I asked.

"I have dreams and they make me upset...can you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. We went to her room and I tucked her into bed. "Get some sleep we have a very busy day tomorrow." I said but she was already asleep. Tomorrow was the funeral and I'm not so sure if Mason will be able to get thought this.

I feel asleep on the couch in Mason's room and woke up at about 7 am. I went back into the room that is now mine and Elena's. I had just gotten out of the shower and went downstairs to the kitchen where Elena had made breakfast. "You didn't have to do this." I said and hugged Elena.

"I just figured, you and Mason are going to be having a long hard day and a good breakfast might do some good." She said. I smiled and gave her kiss.

"I should go get Mace up." I said.

"Did she go back to sleep?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." I replied and went up the stairs to Mason's room. "Mace, Mace, it's time to get up." I said and lightly shook her. She wakes up and looks so out of it. "Elena has breakfast waiting downstairs. So we can eat then you can get a shower and we can get ready for the funeral." I said. She nodded slightly. We went down stairs and ate breakfast and got ready for the funeral.

We just got home from the funeral, and are sitting in the den on the couch. "Hey, mace what do you want to do tomorrow? You're still out of school and I'm not going to work yet. We should do something fun. What do you say?" I asked.

"Okay. Sure." She said.

"What would you like to do?" I asked.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. Pick something you want to do. It can be anything."

"I want mom and dad"

"Mace, you know that's not possible."

"That's what I want! I want mom and daddy back! I want to be a family again and I don't want to be known as the sad little girl who lost both her parents!" Mason yelled. She got up and ran to her room shutting the door and locking it.

After trying to get Mason to open her door for what seemed like hours I went back downstairs and sighed as I sat on the couch beside Elena. "You know, maybe she should talk to someone as well." Elena said. "I looked into something's and they have a counselor at Mason's school. She could go there during the day and talk." She continued. "But I'm not trying to be her parent I'm just, I know how hard it was when I was 17 and she's only 15. So what do you think?" She asked.

"I think it's a good idea and I will talk to the school." I said she smiled sympathetically a few hours later Mason finally came down the stairs her eyes were red and puffy again. She was wearing PJ's now and her hair is wet.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Kol." She said. I motioned for her to come towards me and she did and pulled her into my lap giving her a hug.

"It's alright Mace, you're upset and it's understandable that you would be feeling really upset especially right now after today and all." I said. She smiled a sad smile and nodded hugging me tightly. "My offer is still there Mace; if you want to do something fun tomorrow." I said. We nodded.

"Can we go shopping and see a movie?" She asked.

"Let me see if I can get us tickets." I said.

"We have some. Mom and I were supposed to go." She said looking down. I nod my head, understanding her outburst even more.

"Then we'll go." I said and she smiled. "Are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded her head. We head into the kitchen and she sits down at the bar. "What would you like to eat?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Alright then, grilled cheese it is, and how about some chicken noodle soup to go along with it?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and I started making her dinner. Elena and I had already eaten a while before. I stayed in there sitting with her as she ate dinner talking to her not wanting to make her feel alone. We had a peaceful conversation while she ate.

"It's late I think you should go bed." I said she nodded and went up the stairs she stopped mid way and turned looking at me.

"Will you tuck me in?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second."

"Kay." She said and went up to her bed room. I cleaned up the kitchen and then went up to her room. She was already asleep; I kissed her head and turned off her light shutting the door on the way out. I went into my bedroom and Elena was there reading.

"Why didn't you come downstairs? I thought you were a sleep." I said

"You and Mason need your time alone together. So you can both get through this." she said. "Oh by the way I have to go in to town and finish some stuff up with the apartment back in Virginia tomorrow." She said.

"We'll that's good because I am taking Mace to see some movie and we only have two tickets. Apparently my mother was going to take her." I said and Elena got a sad smile on her face.

"I think this might be good for her. Maybe it will show her that life can still be happy and that everything is going to be okay." I said.

"Hopefully. Have you talked to her about seeing a school counselor?" Elena asked.

"Not yet but tomorrow I will." I said. She nodded and we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, lovelies! How are you all today? I have had a crazy week and need to do something to keep me busy before I went insane so ta da! Here is the next chapter. Please, do review! It lets me know if I need to change something or not. Please enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Kol's POV:**

"Morning Mace." I said has Mason walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." She said tiredly.

"Since Elena had to go into town to do some stuff with the apartment, I was thinking you and I should spend the entire day together. We can go to a mall and get you some new clothes then eat anywhere you would like and then go see the show. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get ready." She said and ran upstairs. That's the happiest I've seen her since I got here and that still isn't super happy. A little while later Mace came down the stairs in dark skinny jeans and black t-shirt.

"You aren't going Goth on me, are you Mace?" I asked jokingly. She gave a half smile and shook her head no. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. We got into the car and drove off.

"Mason, there's something I want to talk to you about. How would you feel about talking to your school counselor?" I asked.

"Why? Do you think I'm crazy?" She said sounding upset.

"No that's not it. I just think that after losing both parents at such a young age maybe it's best for you to talk to a professional. That way they can help you find ways to cope with it in a healthy way." I said.

"Oh, I...uh...I guess it would be okay."

"Okay. I'll call the school and set up everything." I said and she just nods.

We reach the mall and go inside. She goes into a few stores and buys mostly jeans and t-shirts. "Where to now?" I asked

"Dinner. At Johnny Rockets."

"Alright." I said. We go and sit down. This was always her favorite restaurant even when she was a baby. When they would start dancing she would laugh. We eat our dinner and watch the people in costumes dance to a song then get up and leave and head to the movie.

Mason smiled the entire time. It made me realize she was going to be okay. We would work everything out and we would be okay. By the time the movie finished it was greeting kind of late. "Ready to go home Mace?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm really tired." Mason said. We get in the car and started for home. Mason fell asleep and I was about a forty-five minute drive from home. In the blink of an eye the car beside me trying to pass me, runs into the front of my car sending us spinning. The cars behind me rams into the passenger side of the car starting a chain reaction of cars hitting one another. When it was all over my car was upside down.

The seatbelt won't work so I took out my pocket knife and cut the seat belt crawling out the window. People where surround the car trying to help us. A man informed me an ambulance was on the way. Mason was still stuck and crying. "Take this and cut the seat belt and get her out." I said to the man. I was still lying on the ground not really able to stand up. The man nodded and took the pocket knife and quickly went to Masons side.

"Kol! Kol I'm scared!" Mason cried.

"I know Mace. You're going to be okay. Put your hands on the roof of the car until the seat belt is cut

okay?" I asked her.

"Okay." She said and placed her hands on the ceiling. The man cut the seat belt and helped her out of the car just as the ambulances started showing up. One of the paramedics came over to me.

"No. Not until someone looks at Mace." I said making sure Mace got help.

"Sir, someone is with the other passenger from this car we need to help you." The woman said. I just nodded. They put Mason in an ambulance and I shortly followed. They did a few test and stitched up my head.

"Where's Mason Mikealson?" I asked.

"How are you related to Miss Mikealson?" The woman at the desk said.

"I'm her older brother and legal guardian." I said. The woman nodded and typed something in her computer.

"She's in room 705." She said. I nodded and quickly made my way to the room. The doctor was in the room and Mason was lying in the bed he leg was in a cast and propped up and she had bandages around her head and dark bruises all over. Elena was sitting in the couch in the room.

"You must be Kol. Mason and Miss. Gilbert have been asking for you." The doctor said. "I'm Dr. Trey Edwards. As I was telling Miss. Gilbert, Mason is going to be fine. She has a broken leg and a concussion. We're going to keep her over night and then if everything is okay in the morning she'll be able to leave." He said. I nodded. The doctor left and I looked at Mason.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Everything really hurts. But the doctors gave me some medicine and said it would start working soon." She said.

"Good. I'm going to stay here all night Mason. So if you wake up and need something just call my name." I said she nodded and started closing her eyes. "Good night Mace." I said. She fell asleep pretty fast and went and sat down next to Elena.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked Elena.

"I'm on as an emergency contact for both you and Mason. Since you mother had just change the will when we got engaged it said we both were legal guardian and I was put on as an emergency contact." She explained.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're here." I said. She smiles sadly and then started crying. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Look I'm still here, Mace is still here. We're fine. Everything's going to be fine."I said comforting her.

"I know. It's just the last time I got a call about a car accident I lost both my parents. I was terrified I had lost you." She said in full blown tears now. I pulled her into a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." I said.

The next day I woke up and the sun was already in the sky. "What time is it?" I asked Elena.

"8:25. Mason is still asleep." She said and I nodded.

"What time did you wake up?"

"About 7:30-ish." She replied.

"Did Mace wake up during the night? I mean I know I was in here but I might have slept through it." I said.

"No. She slept fine. Thank goodness too because she's going to be in pain when she wakes up." Elena said.

"I know and I feel terrible about that." I said.

"Look, it was the drunk drivers fault. Not yours." She said and I just nodded. A little later Mace was up and eating when the doctor came in and did a few test with her.

"She's good to go. I'll get the paper and the prescription." He said and walked out of the room. Elena handed me some clothes she had picked up quickly for mason. Elena and I help her get dressed and to a wheel chair. I filled the papers and put the prescription in my pocket. The doctor set up an appointment with Mason in a week and one with me in two weeks. I helped Mason in the back seat and sat in the front Elena driving. We quickly get the prescription filled and then go home. I lay Mason on the couch and prop up her leg.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." I said.

"I'm okay. Just tired. I'm going to take a nap." She said.

"If you need anything just call for me." I said. She nodded and fell asleep fairly quickly. I put a blanket over her and headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello, lovelies. Here is the next chapter, I do hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think, and or what you would like to see happen. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries all rights go to their rightful owner.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Kol's POV:**

It's been a few days since the accident and Mason has to go back to school today as well as I have to go to work. I had just put breakfast on her plate when she came in on crutches and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Hey, Mace did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"So I actually have to leave but Elena is going to take you to school, I'll be home for dinner okay?" I said as I was grabbing my stuff to leave.

"Kol. I'm...I'm I not going to see you anymore?" She asked in a small broken voice.

"What in the world do you mean Mace?" I asked putting my stuff down and going toward her.

"It's just, daddy was always gone, and mom, was never really home either. I mean she was home more than daddy but not by much. Are you never going to home like them?" She asked.

"No. I'll be home Mace, don't worry." I said and hugged her tightly. When I pulled away I wiped, just under her eye with my thumb, a small tear threading to fall down her cheek. "Love you Mace." I said then walked to the front door and kissed Elena goodbye.

**Mason's POV: **

I finished eating and went to my temporary bed room downstairs, since I could walk upstairs, and got dressed for school. I put of sweatpants and regular t-shirt. I went into the kitchen and went to grab my grab my book bag. "I'll get that for you." Elena said and picked it up.

We walked to the car and I got in. We pull up to the school and I get out "Do you need help?" Elena asked.

"No I've for it." I said and go into the school. As I am putting my books in my locker Christopher comes up to me.

"Hey, Mace how are you? How's your leg?" He said.

"Okay, the meds help a lot though." I said

"That's good. But how are you?" he asked.

"Okay." trying not to look him in the eye because I didn't want to break down today.

"Mace? Mace, look at me." He said and put his finger under my chin lifting it so I would look him in the eyes. I wanted to cry again. Christopher pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. "I know Mace. I know." He said. Christopher lost his mom two years ago, it was really hard for him and he stopped talking to me for a while.

After a few minutes we let go and I wide a small tear off my cheek. "We really should get to home room before we are late." I said. He nodded and we went to home room.

After a few of the classes I went to the school counselor. I went in and sat down on the couch and propped my leg up. "Hello Mason, I'm Dr. Elijah Smith. How are you today?" He asked.

"Okay I guess." I said.

"Well why do you just guess?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Too much stuff going on. My legs broken so I'm relying on others for everything, Kol went to work and I probably won't see him much anymore, both my parents are dead and everyone is whispering about the poor pathetic girl who lost both her parents." I said. He nods.

"What makes you think you won't see Kol anymore?" He asked.

"I remember when I was really little my dad wasn't home much. I remember when he was home I was the happiest person in the world and when he died it killed me. Then my mom took over the company she wasn't home much either. Kol really was the one to take care of me. I found out a few years ago that he didn't go to college for two years because he took care of me. Now he's the one in charge of the company and I'm sure he won't be home." I said.

"Have you talked to him about this?" He asked.

"Yeah. He said he would be home and that I shouldn't worry about it." I said.

"Then maybe you should listen to him." Dr. Smith said. We continued to talk for a while then I went to the rest of my class. After school Elena picked me up and went home.

I was doing my homework when I heard the front door open. "I'm home!" I heard Kol say.

"What are you doing home so early? It's only 6:30." I said.

"I told you Mace, I'm not going to be at work all the time." He said.

"But the company, won't they get mad." I said.

"No, because today in the meeting I said unless it is a dire situation, I will be leaving around 6ish everyday so that i can be with my family." He said.

"And they are okay with that?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and kissed me forehead. And I smiled. Elena walks in and hugs him.

"Dinners ready." She said. I was starting to get up but Elena stopped me. "We, are going to eat in here. That way you're comfortable and we are still all eating together." She said. I smiled and nod. While they moved the food into here I put my books to the side. We ate and talked and I started to feel okay again. Like maybe I could be happy again.

After dinner I got a shower the best I could and got into PJ's. I got comfortable on my bed and finished my homework. Afterwards I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I was trying to open the door when I lost my balance and fell onto the ground with a thud. Elena and Kol came running in. "What happened Mace?" Kol asked and as he and Elena helped me up and in to a char.

"I was trying to get something to drink and well I fell." I said.

"Why didn't you ask us to help you Mace?" Elena asked.

"I don't know I have done it by myself before on the crutches I figured I could still do it." I said. They just nod.

"Hey, Mace, your favorite movie is coming on in about five minutes, how about you go get comfortable on your bed and Elena and I can get drinks and popcorn and watch the movie in your room?" Kol asked and I nodded and got up and went into my room. A few minutes later they come in with a big bowl of popcorn and drinks. I'm laying on the right side on the bed, Kol is in the middle and Elena is on the left side of the bed as we watch the movie.

I fell asleep during it and was woken up by my alarm the next morning, a blanket had been thrown over me, the TV had been turned off and Elena and Kol were gone. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

They were eating breakfast and a plate was already made for me. I sat down and started eating. "Morning Mace." Kol said.

"Morning." I replied.

"So you have a doctor's appointment this afternoon at one, so I'm going to pick you up at 12:30. Sound good?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

That afternoon I was sitting in the office waiting for the doctor to come in and tell me how my leg was doing. He walked back in with his clip board in hand. "Hello, Mason, how are you today?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"Um, okay, my leg still hurts kind of bad though." I replied.

"Alright we might have to do another x-ray. No tell me, how bad is the pain on a scale of 1-10 with 0 being no pain at all, 5 being in pain when you move it, and 10 being unbearable pain." He said.

"About a 5.5, it hurts when I move it then for a few minutes after I move it, it's almost like its throbbing." I said and he nodded. He does some small test and then leaves the room for a bit. When he finally comes back he has a piece of paper in his hand.

"Alright, I have this, which extends your prescription, take it once during the day when you are moving and then you may take one at night, and only if absolutely need it." He said and gave Elena the prescription. "Also, I'm going to see you in two more weeks and probably make my decision then but if you leg is still like this you may need to go through physical therapy." He said and we nodded. "Alright then that takes care of everything, just keep your leg elevated as much as possible." He said nod left.

"You can go straight to the car sweetie and I'll be there in a second." Elena said. I nodded got up and went to the car. Elena got in a few minutes later "So where do you want to go to for lunch?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said.

That night I was talking to Christopher. "Yeah that's sounds really fun. See in 10." I said and then changed into jeans and crop top. I went into the den.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kol asked.

"Christopher is picking me up to go watch a movie at his house. If that's okay?" I said.

"Yeah, have fun, be back by midnight and if you are going to be late text or call." He said and I nodded just has I heard Chris pull-up. I walked outside and Chris help the door open for me. I got in and he followed. We pulled up to his house and got out. I sat on the couch and propped my leg up.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes. I did it went I broke my collar bone playing football. It makes wonders." He said while he lit up his joint. He took a long deep breath of it and handed it to me. I did like he had done. Later I was feeling so much better it's like the pain was gone completely. I eventually fell asleep and woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Mason Blair Mikealson where the hell are you?!" I heard Kol yell on the other line.

"I'm at Christopher's. Why are you freaking out?" I asked confused.

"It 2:30 in the morning! You were supposed to be home two and a half hours ago! I've call about 3 dozen times and sent about a million texts asking where you were!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep." I said.

"Look, I'm coming to pick you up." He said and hung up. Just then Chris wakes up.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Kol, it's 2:30 I was supposed to be home by midnight or at least call to say that I was going to be late." I explained. He nodded and picked me up leading me upstairs into his bathroom. He handed me two breath mints and told me to put them in my mouth and started spraying me with Ferbreeze. He tilted my head up and put an eye drop in each eye.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Safety. Just in case Kol, or Elena know what getting high looks like." He said. He picked me up again and took me back downstairs just as Kol pulled up. Christopher picked me up and my bag and crutches and took me outside and placed me in the back seat of Kol's car.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to fall asleep." He said and Kol nodded. Chris shut the car door and Kol stared driving back home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello, how is everyone today? Here is the next chapter and I truly hope you all enjoy it. Please review! Tell me what you think, what you like, and or what you would like to see later in the story! Thank you to all who have reviewed in the past and who read!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Mason's POV:**

We got home. The car ride was completely silent. I went into the house and Elena was pacing back and forth. "Oh thank goodness, you okay." she said.

"I just fell asleep no big deal." I said.

"We were worried. You didn't come home when we asked." He said.

"Like you have never done that before!" I yelled.

"I didn't! I was too busy making sure you had someone taking care of you! Making sure you had food and got a bath and had someone at home at night when mom was working late!" He yelled back.

"Yeah, we'll you don't have to worry about that anymore, she's dead and I'm old enough to take care of myself!" I yelled back and ran into my temporary bedroom. I slammed the door and locked it.

I slide down the door; I felt so out of it. I looked at the pictures on the wall they were of me, with my mom, my daddy when I was little, Kol, my friends. I was happy in all of them, but I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in a while. Those pictures shouldn't exist, that girl doesn't exist anymore.

I got up and walked toward one of the many framed pictures. I lifted it of the wall and threw it across the room and shut my eyes as I listened to the sound of glass shattering. I opened my eyes and repeated the same thing over and over again until all of the photos were shattered on the floor in a pile. By the third picture Elena and Kol were banging on my door demanding I open the door, but I didn't listen.

I felt like I was in a daze, I went over to the pile of broken frames. I brushed the glass away not caring if I got cut or not. I collected the picture and put them in my trash can. I grabbed a box of matches out of my drawer and lit it. I dropped into the trash can and watched the pictures burn into the nothingness. All of the sudden the door was busted down but I ignored it and continued to watch the flames.

"Mason! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled and pulled be back as Elena came in and dumped water into the trash can, putting out the flames. "Mason you can't just make a fire in your trash can that's super dangerous! And having you door locked, what if the fire got out of control and you couldn't have gotten out then what?" He yelled again.

I didn't reply. "I can't lose you Mace. I just...I can't lose you too." He said and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my goodness, Kol, her hands are cut really badly. I think we should go the hospital, just in case she needs some stitches." Elena said. The next I know I have rages tied tightly around my hands and wrist and am being ushered to a car.

We get to the hospital and I have to get a few stitches but other than that I was fine. "How exactly did this happen?" The doctor asked. Kol told him, how we had fought, how I had locked the door and just start breaking the photos and set them on fire. "Has Mason however talked to anyone, like a psychiatrist before?" He asked.

"Yes, we'll a consular, ever since out mother died a few weeks ago. Why?" Kol asked.

"I want her to see a psychiatrist and inform them about this. Here I have some recommendation. Tell them I sent her and to have a session with her as soon as possible." He said. Kol nodded and took the card. Elena took me out and to the car.

**Kol's POV:**

I stayed in the room for a little after Elena took Mason to the car. "Why do you want her to see a psychiatrist?" I asked.

"I believe she may be suffering from a mental illness or possibly depression. A psychiatrist is specialized in this subject and can tell more about it and give more ways to help than I can." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I said and started walking out but he stopped me.

"Even if she does have mental illness, she'll be okay. There are people who can help her. But we're getting ahead of ourselves." He said. I nodded and left.

We got home and we all went to sleep. Hours later I wake up and Elena is still asleep. I carefully get up and go downstairs. It's about 1 PM and I go into the library to do some work. A few hours later the door opens. "Hey." A small voice said. I turned around in the chair and saw Mason.

"Hey, Mace, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry about last night, me falling asleep and me breaking the pictures and setting them on fire." She said.

"That's okay sweetheart. Just talk to us next time, please?" I said.

"Alright." She said.

"Go prop your leg up on the couch and I'll go fix you some lunch." I said. She nodded and left. I made lunch for her, and Elena for when she woke up, and myself. I went into the den and sat down beside Mace and ate with her.

"So, I called the Doctor and you going to go meet with her tomorrow at 2." I said.

"He thinks I'm crazy doesn't he?" She asked I assumed she was referring to the doctor from last night.

"No, he just wants to make sure you are okay, with everything that has happened." I said.

"Alright." She said.

The next day I took Mason to the Doctor. I went up to the room with her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Macy Scott, you must be Mason." She said.

"Yeah." Mace said.

"Well come in." She said and Mason and I stepped into the room. "Mason you can have a seat anywhere you'd like." She said. Mason nodded and took a seat on the tan soft looking love seat. She turned to me. "You're Kol, correct?" She asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Well, we are going to be talking for about 2 hours, so if there is something you need to do, you can leave. If not you are more than welcomed to stay in the lobby." She said.

"Alright." I said. She smiled and I left the room she shut the door. I went downstairs where Elena had been waiting.

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Well, when I was younger, there was this amazing bakery here. I say we go get out wedding cake designed." I said.

"Really?!" She asked extremely excited.

"Yes. Come one, I made an appoint to try the cakes." I said. We got in the car and headed toward the bakery. We pick out cake favors and the design we want.

"Um, I have a dress fitting back in California next weekend, as well as the girls are getting there Bridesmaids dresses, so I think we should all go. Since Mason is one the bridesmaids." She said.

"That sounds great sweetie." I said and pulled her into a side hug. "I'll get a hotel." I said and she smiled up at me.

We went to a few stores looking for possible decorations for our wedding. After shopping for a little bit we then went back to get Mason. I go up to Dr. Scott's office. A few minutes later the door opens. Mason walks out and stands beside me. "Mr. Mikealson I need to speak with you for a second." She said.

"Mason, go wait downstairs with Elena." I said, she nodded and went downstairs. I walked into the room and hand a seat, she sat across from her. "So is everything okay with Mace?" I asked.

"We'll..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello. Sorry for my lateness. My computer broke so I had to wait to get a new one, then I had to wait to get the software I needed then well I had to get it ready, that and the fact I have finals all this week and was 1/10 of a point away from being able to not having to take it I needed to study…a lot. Any way tell what you think and or what you want to see later in the story! Thank you!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Kol's POV:**

"So is everything okay with Mace?" As I was sitting in her office at the Mental Health Center. She had just had a session with Mason who was now downstairs waiting with Elena.

"Well, from what I've a observed I think she might be suffering from Bipolar disorder." Dr. Scott said.

"Bipolar disorder? I've heard of it but am not familiar with it." I said.

"Bipolar disorder, is when a person has dramatic and unpredictable mood swings." She said.

"Is there a way to help her?" I asked.

"Yes, she will be able to take medication but it might take a few tries to find the right combination for her." She said. "But lets not get a head of ourselves. You informed me about the incident with the pictures and her lighting them on fire. I talked to her about it and think she might be suffering for this disorder. During our next session there is going to be another psychiatrist in here with me and he will evaluate her." She said.

"Why do you need two psychiatrist?" I asked.

"Well as you know psychiatrist are doctors who specialize in mental illness. There is a doctor that works here at the Health Center who is even further specialized and is an expert on Bipolar disorder. I always consult with him when I believe a patient might have this mental illness." She said and I nodded.

"Alright. Thank you." I said and got up and left. We got home and there was another car on the side of the street in front of our house.

"Kol, who is that?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"It's Christopher. I'm going to his house" she said.

"You didn't ask Mason." I said

"So, I never ask." She replied.

"Yes, we'll that was before I had to come and pick you up at two in the morning because you too fell asleep." I said.

"I said I was sorry Kol. I didn't mean to and I promise I won't fall asleep this time." She said.

"Alright. Fine." I said.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and opened her door as did I. Christopher was there helping her. He picked her up bridal style and put her in the passenger seat of his car and then quickly got her crutches and put them in the back seat and then got in the car himself and drove off.

**Mason's POV:**

"Hey!" I said when he got in and drove off.

"Hey, so what do you want to do tonight? We could..." He trailed off and but two fingers to his mouth as if he was smoking something.

"As nice as that would be, we can't. We feel asleep last time and I promised him I wouldn't." I said.

"Alright. So a movie and too much junk food to eat." He said.

"That sounds great!" I said. We get home and he carries me bridal style into his house and sets me down on the couch in the TV room. He went off to the island and refrigerator in the corner of the room and grabbed a bunch of food and drinks and brought them over. We turned on a movie, after we had eaten all we could I sat closer to him and had my leg propped up on the foot rest. After a couple of movies we got back in the car and he took me home. We were in my drive way and Christopher was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something and then in the blink of an eye he kissed me. "Christopher..." I said.

"I like you Mace." He said.

"I like you too." I said and turned to look at him smiling.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. There was a knock on my window. I opened the door and Kol is standing there. "I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Alright." He said with a smile. Kol helped me onto my crutches and we went into the house.

"Did you have fun?" He asked. As I got comfortable on my bed in my temporary bed room.

"Yeah it was fun, we watched a ton of movie and ate way too much junk food." I said.

"We'll I'm glad you had fun. So you are going to actually go to see Dr. Scott on Thursday. Instead of next Sunday." He said.

"Oh okay. Why?" I asked.

"Well, Elena has a dress fitting and so do the bridesmaids. So on Friday since you don't have school, we are flying to California for the weekend." He said.

"Awesome!" I said. We talked for a little while and then I went to bed.

The next day I woke up and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and sat down. Elena was in there and had just put breakfast on the table. "Where's Kol?" I asked.

"He went into the office early this morning." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, since he's taking off all weekend, he's going to be going early in the morning and coming home late at night for the next few days." She said.

"Oh." I said slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry it'll be okay Mace. You have a doctor's appointment Wednesday to get your cast off." She said.

"Okay." I said and finished eating. I got in the car with Elena and she drove me to school. I got out and Christopher was there he took my book bag and helped me out of the car. He carried my books for me and we went to home room. "So about last night..." I said to him as he sat down in the desk behind me.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I meant what I said, you know about me liking you" I said lowing my voice even more so when I said that I liked him.

"Me too." He replied with a smile.

"So...does this mean we, are like, together?" I asked. He got this smirk/smile on his face.

"Yeah, if you want." He said.

"I really do." I said with a smile.

By the end of the day, everyone knew that Christopher and I were now together. I guess that's what you get when you go to a small school. We were walking toward his car when Abby called my name and was running toward me. I stopped as did Chris and we waited for her to catch up."Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Abby said.

"Okay." I said. Waiting for her to continue but she didn't instead she kept looking up at Christopher.

"I can take a hint, I'll be waiting at the car." Christopher said and walked off.

"I can't believe you too finally got together!" She said in an excited tone.

"Yeah. I am so sorry for not telling you I feel absolutely horrible." I said.

"It's fine. Really everything you've been through its okay." She said. I frowned a little at that then quickly changed it to a smile.

"I have a prefect idea! A sleep over at my house tonight! We haven't had one in forever!" I said.

"Alright. Let me run home and get some stuff." She said.

"Okay see you in a little while." I said and then went to Christopher's car. I got in and we started driving off.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything's great. Abby's coming over for a sleep over tonight!" I said.

"That's great, so I was thinking Friday, since we don't have school, we could hang out." He said.

"I...I can't. I'm going to California do the weekend with Kol and Elena." I said and frowned.

"Okay. What are y'all doing?" He asked.

"Dress fitting for the wedding." I said has we pulled into my driveway and he parked the car

"I hope you have fun." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks." I said and got out and went inside he left. Later that afternoon Abby came over and I told her everything. The drugs, the destroying of the pictures, the kiss and the trip all weekend. We stayed up and watched some stupid movies and fell asleep

It was now Wednesday and I was sitting in the doctor's office waiting to get my cast taken off. The doctor walked in and looked at my leg and took an x-ray. "Everything seems to be fine." He said and took off the caste. Afterward I went to school.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello darlings. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Tell me what you think and or what you think. Speaking of, how would y'all feel about flashback chapter? Showings Mason and Kol's life years ago as well as how Kol met and got in a relationship with Elena? Let me know! Thank you to all my reader and to all the people who have reviewed. **_

**Chapter 6**

**Mason's POV:**

It was Friday morning and we were on our way to the air port I was in the back seat ready to fall asleep. We are on our way to California for the dress fittings.

We pull up the private airport jet way and get out. A man takes our luggage and we get onto our private plane. I sit in one of the soft leather chairs while Elena and Kol sit beside one another. Shortly after the plane took off and we were in the air. I took out my Mac book out and connected it to the planes Wi-Fi. I got onto my gmail account and started chatting with Christopher,

**Mason:** hey. I'm on the plane.

**Chris:** Cool, how long is your flight?

**Mason****:** about 6 to 7 hours.

**Chris:** oh, so how are you?

**Mason:** I'm not sure. I feel so tired, like my head to heavy for my body.

**Chris:** Did you not sleep well last night?

**Mason:** No I slept fi

I quickly go up and ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach in the bathroom on the plane. Kol was by my side in an instant. "Mason, are okay?" He asked.

"I think I'm okay now. I'm still tired." I said and he felt my fore head.

"Your burning up. Come on. You need to lay down." He said and helped me to the couch and laid me down and found a blanket and laid it over me. He and Elena were now sitting on the different chairs.

"Chris, I was talking to him on the computer." I said.

"I'll take care of that you lay down and here take this" he said and handed me medicine. I took it and laid my head on the pillow I had taken on the plane with me and fell asleep.

_**Kol's POV:**_

After she took her medicine I went over to her computer and saw the chat still on

**Chris:** Mason?

Are you okay?

Mason! Are you okay? What happened?

**Mason:** Christopher, this is Kol, mason is sick. She just took some

medicine and is asleep. I will have her contact you when she is

feeling better.

**Chris:** alright, tell I say I hope she feel better.

**Mason:** I will.

I then log out of her chat and turned off the computer and put it up. I sat down in the chair beside Elena and sighed. "She will be okay. Just needs some sleep." She said. I smiled and gave her kiss.

"So we will land at about 2:30. We have a dinner reservations at 7 with your brother." I said.

"I can't wait to see him, I really miss him." She said.

"I know. And I'm sorry that you had to leave everyone you care about for me." I said.

"What? No. I love you Kol and where ever you go, I go. You were needed with your sister. I'm just glad she's accepted me as I guess her future sister in law." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"You are amazing you know that?" I said. She just smiled at me. "Look, would be upset if I didn't go to dinner tonight? If Mason is still sick I'm going to stay with her." I said.

"Of course not! Stay with her not matter what." She said.

Mason woke up about thirty minutes before we were supposed to land. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A lot better." She said.

"Good, does anything feel sick?" I asked.

"No. My stomach feel fine...well it feels hungry. And I don't think I have a fever." She said. I placed my hand on her head and she felt fine.

"You don't have a fever. Here's a sandwich, ham and cheese and some sprite." I said and laid them out on the table for her. She sat up and started eating. After she ate she laid back down. "I thought you were feeling better?" I asked.

"I am. I promise, I just want to lay down." She said.

"Alright. By the way Christopher said he hopes you feel better and when you're up to it contact him." I said. She smile and nodded.

**Mason's POV:**

We landed and got off the plane and into a car. I pulled out my cell phone and call Chris. He answered on the first ring. "Hey, how are you?" He asked immediately.

"I'm okay. I guess it was the plane, but I'm fine now." I said.

"That's good. Are you at your hotel?" He asked.

"No but we almost are. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay. I was worried." He said I smiled at that.

"That's sweets. We're at the hotel, I'll text you later." I said.

"Alright, I love you Mace." He said.

"Love you too." I said and hung up. We got out of the car and went into the hotel and up to our room. I placed my bag in my room and went to the living room.

"Mace are you feeling up to going to dinner? If you don't feel like it we can stay here." Kol said.

"No, I'm fine and I want to go." I said.

"Alright." He said.

That night we went to the restaurant and they was a man sitting at the table they brought us to. We all sat down. "Ooh! Mason, this is my brother Jeremy, Jeremy this is Kol's little sister Mason." Elena said.

"It's nice to meet you." Jeremy said. I nodded. Throughout the dinner we talked mostly about the wedding which was in a month. After dinner we went to this bakery and had dessert and then went back to the hotel room.

I got a shower and changed into PJ's and talked to Christopher on the phone until I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and eggs. I walk to the kitchen and on the table they was breakfast. Elena and Kol were already eating. "Morning Mace." Kol said.

"Morning." I said back and sat down at the table and began eating.

"How are you feeling today?" Kol asked.

"Fine." I said.

"We'll when you finish eating go get ready Elena has an appointment with her dress then we are all going to lunch and then braid maid's dresses." Kol said. I nodded. After I are I got ready and Elena, the two other bride maids and myself went to the dress shop to see her dress. It was her last fitting before the wedding. She was taking the dress home today.

We were in the shop and Elena walked out. It was stunning, it was a strapless sweetheart neckline that was fitting all the way down and had an empire train. Right under the bust what's a dark blue sash which matched her wedding colors which was dark blue and silver.

"It's looks amazing Elena." I said.

"It really does you look hot" her friend Bonnie said.

"Yeah. I would date you." Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend and friend of Elena's said.

After making sure the dress was fitted just right Elena changed and we went to lunch with Kol. We then went to wedding dress store where we tried on our bride maids dresses. They were dark blue spaghetti strap sweetheart neckline and went to the middle of our thighs. I was her maid of honor and had a sliver sash under the bust. We all took our dresses with us and we went home the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello lovelies. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! It is the first Flashback chapter the next few chapters will be Flashbacks as well. Each flash back chapter will be a different time. Please review! Tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, and or what you want to see later on. Thank you to all my readers and people who have reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD, all rights go to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 7**

**Kol's POV:**

_Mystic Falls, VA 2001_

"Kol I have to work late tonight." My mother Caroline said.

"Alright mum." I said and she left. I was sitting in the couch when Mason came in holding the teddy bear that our dad gave her with her thumb in her mouth. She walked over to me and lifted her arms up. I picked her up and place her on my lap. "Morning Mason" I said.

"Morning." She said.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her and shook her head no. "What happened?" I asked.

"I had a dream daddy came back. Is daddy going to come back?" She asked with hope in her voice. Our dad had died about six months ago. Mason still hasn't full gotten the concept of him not coming back.

"Mace, we've talked about this before. Daddy, he's gone. He went to go live with God in heaven." I said to her.

"He's not coming back?" She said as her lip began to tremble, I sighed.

"No Mace. He's not coming back." I said and she began to cry I hugged her tightly. "It's alright Mason. Everything's okay." I said. This is how it was basically every day. At some point and time she would ask about our dad. We would then tell her he wasn't coming back and she would cry again. "Mason, sweetie look at me." I said and lifted her chin up so that she looked me in the eye. "Mason, daddy he loved you very much. You where very special to him. He watches over you and me and mum every day. Plus mum and I are still her for you. So don't cry Mace." I said trying to comfort her. A few minutes later she calmed down.

"Where's mummy?" She asked.

"At work." I said.

"When is she gonna be home?" She asked.

"Much later tonight. After you are in bed." I said she frowned but quickly turned it into a smile.

"I wanna play a game!" She said. I smiled at her.

"Alright what type of game?" I asked.

"Hide and seek!" She said.

"Alright. No going outside. Okay?" I said.

"Okay!" She said and I closed my eyes and started counting.

"Ready or not here I come!" I yelled and started looking for her. Normally it's easy but she was really hidden this time. I kept looking for her everywhere. I finally found her in our parents' bedroom hiding in our dad's old closet. "Found you Mace." I said and she giggled. After playing the game for a while I took her upstairs and got her dressed. Then brought he back downstairs and made us lunch.

"Here you go Mason. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with grapes and apples." I said and she smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich. After lunch I laid her down on the couch in the den and went to clean the kitchen.

After I cleaned I went to the den and found that she was not there. I went upstairs and started looking for her. As I was walking down the hall looking for her I see my dad's old office door open. I walk in there and see Mason sitting in the leather arm chair she would always sit in when she came to my dad's office. Whenever my dad would work from home Mason always wanted to be with him and play games but that never really happened. So after she had eaten lunch our dad would set her down I'm the arm chair with a blanket and pillow and turn on this small carousel thing that played a lullaby and let her take her nap in there.

"Mason, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Taking a nap. Can you play the music daddy plays?" She asked. I sighed, I loved Mace but I worried about her when she did stuff like this. I smiled at her and went over to his desk and turned on the carousel.

"You want me to stay in here with you?" I asked. She nodded and I sat in the chair in his desk. It was weird. I hadn't come in here since his death. His desk was the way he had left it, perfectly cleaned and organized. Mason quickly fell asleep. I stayed in there for a while and got on the computer and check my emails when a char box from Candice Ricks popped up. Candice was very close to me in Edenton South Carolina. She was my best friend who became my girlfriend. Then Mason was born and we moved.

**Candice:** Hey Kol. How are you?

**Kol:** good. You?

**Candice:** Really good. I actually got a letter from Harvard, I got in.

**Kol:** That's great! I know how much you wanted that.

**Candice:** yeah. So what about yourself? What are you doing for college

this fall?

**Kol:** actually I'm not going just yet. Ever since my dad passed away mum

has been really busy with the company so I'm going to stay home and

take care of my little sister.

**Candice:** Little sister? When did your parents have another kid?

Oh right! Mason. She's four years old now. Wow.

**Kol:** Yeah she's four.

**Candice:** How is dealing with your dad's death?

**Kol:** I don't know. She's fine most days but every now and then she acts like

he's still here. It's worry some.

**Candice:** oh, I'm sorry.

**Kol:** it's fine. I actually did get accepted to Yale, so when I do go to college

that's where I am going to go.

**Candice:** wow that great Kol! You know, I really miss you.

**Kol:** I miss you too. Maybe you could come and visit sometime over the

summer. If you want.

**Candice:** Yeah that sounds great. I got to go, I'll talk to later Kol.

**Kol:** bye.

I logged out and looked over at Mason she was still fast asleep. I went downstairs. Much later I hear a thud, a breaking sound, a scream and then crying. I run to the where the crying was coming from and there in the floor was the carousel broken into many pieces. Mason was staring at it crying. I crouch down to her level.

"Mason, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I asked and she shook her head no. "Why are crying?" I asked.

"It broke. Daddy's music broke." She said and I realized that was very special to her. It was one of the few memories of our dad that she could relieve now that it was broken she felt broken.

"Don't worry Mason, I'll fix it." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Really it might take a while but I will fix it." I said she smiled. much later that night we had just finished eating and I was cleaning the kitchen while Mason sat the table and colored and cutely rambled of about one of the TV shows she had watched that day.

"Time for a bath Mace." I said.

"Okay" she said and got up and went upstairs to her bathroom. I cleaned her up and then put her in her PJ's. I tucked her into bed and read her a bedtime story she fell asleep in the middle of it. I went to my dad's old office and picked up the carousel pieces. There was no way I could fix it. But I knew I could buy other one. I went online and after looking for a while I finally found it. It was very old, and very expensive. There was person selling it for 6,000 dollars. I grabbed a credit card in my mums name. If this thing made Mason happy then I would stop at no expense to get it for her.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual I had a death in the family. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Speaking of reviewing, not many people do and I would really appreciate. I can write more if I know what people like and hate. So…enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 8**

**Kol POV:**

_California 2006_

I was walking though this small town. I was supposed to be looking at properties to buy for a company I was working for. I stopped at the local restaurant for a bite to eat. A lovely girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes came up. "Hi, I'm Elena I'll be your server today. What can I get you drink." The waitress asked.

"Sweet tea will be fine." I said.

"Alright. I'll bring that right out." She said and walked off. She came back out shortly with my drink.

"What can I get you to eat?" She said with the most amazing smile.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"We'll we have the best hamburger in the state." She said.

"I'll take that then." I said. She smiled and took my menu.

"I'll put that in it should be out in a little bit." She said and walked off.

A while later she brought my food out to me. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem." She said and walked off. After I had eaten she came back with the check.

"You seem to have lived her for a while by the many customers you have talked to. So can you tell a visitor where the best places to go in town?" I asked.

"We'll there's this beautiful park and garden. Plus there is a museum on the history of our town." She said.

"That sound interesting, but you know I think it would be ,uh more fun if you came and showed me them." I said.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

"Yes I am. I'm Kol Mikealson by the way." I said.

"Alright. Lucky for you my shift is over." She said. She walked off to the back and later came back with her stuff. We were walking through the park.

"So tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well I've lived in the town forever. I have a younger brother named Jeremy and I work at the tavern to pay of college." She said.

"What did you major in?" I asked.

"English. I love to write. My mom is the reason behind that. She got me my first journal." She said with a smile.

"So you're close with your parents?" I said.

"I was. They passed away when I was seventeen, a car crash." She said and frowned at bit at the memory.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. What about you and your parents?" She asked.

"First, I really like you, but there are some things that I can't tell you right now. I promise though when the time is right I will tell you. If you're not okay with that then I don't think we can continue." I said she looked shocked at first but then nodded.

"Okay, so tell me what you can." She said.

"I work for my families company. I look for real estate for our business. I have a younger sister named Mason, she's nine. My father died when I was seventeen. Mason was three. I didn't go to college right away I stayed at home to help with Mason." I said.

"Wow. I'm sorry about your father but what you did for your little sister is truly amazing and sweet." She said. I smiled at her. Later we went to dinner and then I took her home. We were standing at her front door.

"I had a great time. Thank you Kol." She said.

"I did too, hopefully we can do it again." I said.

"I'd really like that." She said.

"Good night Elena." I said and left.

_California 2010_

I had just parked my car and was on my way up to my girlfriends Elena's house. She got a job in the town she grew up in and lives in her family's home with her younger brother Jeremy. I knocked on the door and she answers. "Hey. You look amazing Lena." I said and handed her flowers.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much! Let me put these in water and we can go." She said and walked off into the house and then came back out shortly. "Ready." She said. We walked to my car and I opened the door for her and she got in. We drove to the restaurant and went inside.

"This place is amazing Kol." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." I said. After dinner we went on a walk through the park. "It's so pretty this time of year." She said.

"Yes it is." I said and kissed her. "I have a surprise for you." I said. As we walked through a small arch way on the other side was a horse and carriage. She gasped and looked at me with the biggest smile. We climbed in and she snuggled up into me. I wrapped my arm around her and held her tightly. The carriage went all around the park and the main square in the town.

The carriage stopped at a little booth in the park and we each got hot chocolate and continued the ride. We eventually got off and we were walking back to my car when it started to pour down rain we run into the closest gazebo. We were laughing and Elena turned around to look at the rain in amazement. When she turned back around I was one knee with a ring box in my hand.

"Elena Gilbert, every since I met you four years ago I have loved you with all my heart. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of marring me?" I said. She gasped and had a few tears running down her face.

"Yes! Of course! Yes!" She said, I placed the ring on her ring and hugged her tightly. The rain stopped after a while and I took her back to her house.

_California, 2010 _

***a few weeks later.***

Elena was moving into my apartment. Her younger brother Jeremy and some of our friends were helping us. Later that night she was all moved in. I was cooking us dinner while she sat the table and we talked. "So what do you think about dark blue and silver for the wedding?" She asked.

"That sounds great." I said and she smiled.

"So Christmas is in a few weeks, I think you should have your mom and sister come over here. We could all go to the lake house." She said.

"Alright. I'll call and see what they think. I know mason will love it." I said and Elena smiled.

"How old were you when Mason was born?" Elena asked.

"Fifteen. Why?" I replied.

"I was just wondering. You two are really close aren't y'all?" I said.

"Yeah we are. When our dad died Mason was only three our mother took over as head of the company and Mason was so young she needed someone to take care of her. Mum was in over her head. Dealing with the death of her husband, dealing with mason and I grieving, and doing a job she really didn't know anything about. I became very close with Mason." I said and she nodded.

_California 2013_

It was around midnight when my phone started ringing. Elena and I woke up and I answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Kol, this is Matt Donavan, I'm a friend of your parents and my daughter is Masons friend." He said.

"Yeah, I remember. Isn't it three in the morning there?" I said.

"Yes it is. I hate to have to tell you this over the phone. Kol your mother's plane crashed. She...she didn't make it." He said. I was shocked, I couldn't believe she was gone. It was like my father's death all over again. "Kol? Kol? Are you there?" He asked.

"Y...yeah. Where Mason?" I asked.

"She here with us, you mother had been on a trip overseas for the last few day and she was staying with us." He said.

"Alright. Give us a few days to pack up and we'll be down there." I said.

"Alright. I'm really sorry Kol." He said.

"Thanks. Is Mason up?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here." He said.

"Hello." She said her voice was cracked.

"Mason, I'll be there in a few days. You're going to stay with Abby and her family. It's going to be okay Mason I promise." I said.

"Okay. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said and she hung up the phone.

"Kol? What happened?" Elena asked very worried.

"My mother died. Her plane crashed. I'm now the legal guardian of Mason. We have to move to Mystic Falls and I have to take the head of my families company." I said. She hugged me tightly.

"I am so sorry Kol." She said.

"Elena, do you remember our first date? When I told you there were things I would tell you later on in our relationship and that you need to be okay with that?" I asked.

"Yes..." She said wary.

"Mason...she's not my sister." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello, I hope everyone is having a good day. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who has read the story. Please review…anyone? Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD all rights go to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 9**

_Kol's POV:_

**Edenton South Carolina, 1996**

"What the hell do you mean Candice is pregnant?" My father yelled at me.

"I mean she's having a baby and I'm the father." I said.

"Father! You're fifteen Kol you can't be a dad at this age!" My mum yelled.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Sorry isn't good enough Kol! What are you going to do about the baby? You know your fathers company is moving to Virginia! What are you two going to do?!" My mum said.

"I...I don't know." I said and sighed while I put my head in my hands. I heard my parents sigh and my father sat down beside me and put his hand on my back.

"We'll figure something out. Has Candice told her parents?" He asked.

"She's telling them tonight." I said.

"Alright. Well we will all have to sit down and talk about this." My mum said. Just then the phone rang and my father answered.

"Hello?...yes this is Klaus...yes he has...we should all sit down and talk about this...as soon as possible...yes that would be fine...our house?...alright see you soon." He said and hung up.

"Well?" My mum said.

"That was Candice's parents they are on their way here so we can discuss everything." He said.

"I'll start the coffee." Mum said.

A little later Candice and her parents were here and Candice had been obviously crying. Candice and I sat down on one of the sofas while our mother sat on another one and our fathers paced around the room. "What are ya'll going to do with the baby?" Her father Mark asked.

"I don't know...I mean...we haven't talked about it and I know we are only fifteen but I just...can Kol and I talk alone for a few minutes please?" Candice asked nervously.

"Hell no! You too have been alone enough!" Mark yelled, her got mother Ella got up and went over to Mark.

"Yes. You two may go speak alone for a few minutes." She said in a very calm voice as she glared at Mark for being rude. We got up and went into the kitchen.

"Kol, I can't take care of this baby. I mean I wanted to go to Harvard! Having a baby will completely screw that up! I think we should do adoption." She said.

"Candice...you have no idea who could end up with the baby if we give it away." I said.

"I know that! Do you think I want to give it away?! I don't but you're moving away Kol! You won't be here to take care of it! You won't be the one whose life and reputation is ruined!" She said and tears fell down her face.

"Your right I'm moving about a month after it's born…to a town where no one knows me or my family. Plus even if they did, there would be enough time." I said.

"Kol what are you talking about?" She said.

"What if I took the baby. My parents could say that they just had a baby. It would grow up with two adult parents who do truly love it. You wouldn't have to give up your parental rights and I could send pictures and video of it growing up. You can still go to Harvard." I said.

"Oh my gosh, that's brilliant! But what if your parents don't want to do that?" She asked.

"My mum always wanted a little girl, I mean she loves me, but she wanted a little girl. My dad's company in one of the largest in the US right now, he wouldn't want the world to know his son got a girl pregnant at fifteen." I said she nodded and we went back to the living room and told them the plan.

"So...I mean would y'all do that?" I asked my parents.

"Yes. You gave good points about adoption and I know y'all love each other and still want to see it. So yes." My mum said.

"Are y'all okay with that?" Candice asked her parents.

"Yes." They said.

"Then I guess it's settled." I said. Candice and her parents leave. I sit there for a while.

"Kol, it's late you should go to bed." Mum said.

"I'm sorry mum." I said.

"It's okay Kol. People make mistakes sometimes. Everything will work out." She said and hugged me. "Now, bed." She said. I got up and went to bed.

**Edenton South Carolina, 1997 **

I was in the hospital with Candice she just had a baby girl. She was lying in the hospital bed holding our baby girl who was wrapped up in a pink blanket. "She's prefect just like her mum." I said.

"She is perfect." Candice said and smiled down at her. Just then a nurse came in along with our parents.

"Do y'all have a name for her yet?" The nurse asked. Candice and I look at each other and nodded.

"Mason. Mason Katharina Mikealson." Candice said with a smile. The nurse smiled and we wrote it down the way we wanted it to be spelled. The nurse checked Candice's and Masons vitals and then left.

"She's beautiful." Ella said and she hugged her daughter.

"Yeah she is." Candice said back. "I'm going to miss her. But it's for the best." She said.

"Don't worry Candice, I'll send pictures and videos of her and you can come and visit her whenever you want." I said.

"Yeah sweetie, you can all come down and use the jet." My mum said.

"Really?!" Candice said with excitement.

"Yeah." I told her. She smiled.

"Thank you." Mark and Ella said.

We all stayed in there for a while and then out parents left and I stayed Candice and Mason over night.

**One month later **

My house was all packed and we were about to board the plane. Candice gave Mason and I one last hug as a few tears fell down her check. "Don't cry Candice, I'll have you over as soon as possible." I said. She smiled.

"I know, I just…I'm going to miss her so much. Are you sure about this Kol? I mean do you think it's truly for the best?" She asked me while stroking Mason's head.

"Yes. Look Candice I understand what you're feeling. When she says daddy for the first time, it won't be to me. Its better she grow up in a together home than a broken one…even if it isn't truly broken." I said.

"What if she finds out?" Candice asked.

"She won't." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." I said and she sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you. Call me when y'all land?" She said. I nodded and gave her kiss then boarded the plane with Mason.

About an hour later we landed in my new home town. We got into a car and headed to our new home. We pulled up to our new house and I got out and then got Mason out. "This is your new home Mason. I hope it's everything your mum and I couldn't give you by ourselves." I said she looked up at me and smiled and grabbed my finger. I smiled down at her. It's a new start for all of us.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello everyone, I apologize or the long wait. I had to have surgery and wasn't up to writing. Plus when I was finally up to writing and almost finished my chapter I lost it and not just the chapter the entire story. It took me awhile but I finally found everything. So I hope you enjoy it. Please review._

**Chapter 10**

**Kol's POV **

It had been a week since we had gotten back. Mason had gone back to Dr. Scott. Who informed us that Mason, was not bipolar. But from what they could tell, she was suffering from depression and that it is best is she be put on a anti-depressant. I heard Mace coming down the stairs; she walks into the kitchen and sits down at the breakfast bar. I put pancakes, eggs and bacon on a plate and place it I front of her. "Thanks Kol." She said

"No problem." I replied while going to the cabinet and getting out her medication. I place the pills and glass of water beside her breakfast. "Eat then take your medicine." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked her.

"Well, the school is having a carnival. Chris, Abby and some others are all going." I said.

"Alright. Be back by 11." I said.

"Actually, I was going to spend the night at Abby's house." She said.

"Are Abby's parents okay with that?" I asked.

"Of course! Abby's like my sister. I'm welcomed over there any time just like Abby's welcomed over here anytime." She said.

"Alright, text me when you're at her house tonight."

"Alright." She said. She finished eating and took her pills and went up stairs.

**Mason's POV:**

"Hey, before you leave, when are going to be back tomorrow?" Kol asked me as I walked down the stair with my bag.

"I'm not sure. We might go back to carnival or something like that. Why? Do I need to be home at a certain time?" I asked.

"No, but..." He said getting up and walking into the kitchen as I followed.

"But what?" I asked.

"You need to take this with you. Take these tomorrow morning after you eat. Don't forget, I'll text you to remind you okay?" He said and handed me my medicine.

"Okay. I won't forget." I said.

"Love you." He said has I as was walking toward the front door.

"Love you too." I said and walked over to my car getting in and driving off to school.

* * *

I park my car and quickly find Chris. "Hey babe." Chris says and gives me a hug and kiss.

"Hey." I said.

"So, my parents are out of town for the next few days." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking that you could come over tomorrow and spend the night" he said kissing me.

"Yeah. That sounds great." I said and hugged him.

"Hey Mason!" Abby yelled across the parking lot. I ran over to her and stopped her from walking. "What?" She asked.

"I need you to do me a favor tomorrow night." She said.

"Damn, I need you to me one. But tell me yours." She said.

"If anyone asks where I am tomorrow night, I was at your house again." I said.

"Wait, that's what I was going to ask you. Why?" She asked.

"Chris and I are going to sleep together. Wait, why did you need me to do that?" I asked confused. Abby blushed a little. "Oh my gosh! You and Adam?! That's great!" I said,

"Yeah. So what are we going to do?" Abby ask.

"Just cover for each other. If your parents ask me, you were with me. If Kol or Elena asks you, I was with you." I said.

"That is prefect!" She said.

* * *

I walk though my front door the next morning and see Kol sitting with Elena. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you till later." Kol said.

"I know, but um see I'm planning on staying at Abby's again tonight..." I said hoping he would let me.

"I don't know Mace, you were gone all yesterday, and you're going to be gone all day today...I don't know." He said.

"Please, please, please, I'll come home tomorrow morning. I swear and I'll spend all weekend with you. Please." I said.

"Alright. Be back no later than noon." He said. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

* * *

I walked into Chris's house and place my bag beside the stairs. I go back to the couch and Chris pulls me into his lap facing him. "So what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well, we can watch some movies, then get ready for our very nice dinner and then we can come back here and..." He trails off and kisses me. I pull away laughing.

"Sounds good." I said.

* * *

l walked into the foyer after getting back from our dinner and slipped off my high heels. I placed them at the foot of the stair case and continued my way into the den where I put down my purse on the couch. I was truly nervous although I tried my best not to show it. All of a sudden hands were wrapped around my waist and lips were kissing my neck. I turned around and came face to face with Chris. I looked up at him and kissed him passionately. He started leading me to the stairs while his tongue invaded my mouth. When were at the bottom of the stairs I started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off his body. We went up a few more stairs and I then unbuckled his belt and slide it off his waist. He kissed my lips down my neck and down to my chest. I unzipped his pants and he stepped out of them. I was pressed up against his bed room door as he unzipped my dress and slides me out of it.

"You are the hottest girl I have ever met." He said as he sucked on the sink just below my earlobe. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he opened the door and took us into his room. He laid me down on his bed and kissed me all the way down to my stomach. He then took of my underwear and unhooked my bra tossing them in pile on the floor. I took off his boxer and he repositioned us on the bed.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said out of breath. "Do you have a condom? Because they is no way were doing this if you don't." I said. Chris chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Yes I have a condom." He said and rummaged though his bed side table, got one out and put it on. We made love. It hurt at first but Chris was so sweet and gentle. He made it feel so much better. I was wrapped up in his arms just looking up into his eyes. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you Mace." He said. I smiled at him and snuggled up to him more.

"I love you too." I said and we both quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I frowned but ignored it and got into the shower. I get dressed and go downstairs where I find Chris cooking breakfast. "Morning love." He said

"Morning." I said and went over to him and kissed him.

* * *

Abby and I met directly in middle between our houses. "So how was your night?" I asked her.

"It was really nice...but we didn't have sex. We decided to wait a little longer." She said.

"If you didn't spend the night there where did you stay?" I asked.

"Oh, I did spend the night there. But we actually sleep. It was really nice." She said. "So what about you and Chris?" She asked.

"We'll we did have sex and it was perfect." I said with a smile.

"Details?" She asked. And I proceeded to tell her every single detail.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think! _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to their rightful owners!_

**Chapter 11**

**Mason's POV:**

_***One month later***_

"You look amazing Elena." I said as Elena's maid of honor and best friend Bonnie placed the veil on Elena's head.

"Thank you. But I am so nervous I feel like I'm going to fall over." She said.

"Okay then, maybe you should sit down and drink something. We don't need you passing out in the middle of the 'I do's'." Anna said and guided her to sit down. She took a few sips of water and took some deep breaths. There was a knock on the door and Jeremy walked in.

"Ready to go?" He asked Elena. She nodded and stood up. The rest of the bridesmaids left the room to find our groomsmen.

**Elena's POV:**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jeremy asked me.

"Of course I am. I'm just a little nervous." I said.

"There is no need to be." He said and led me toward the doors. The last groomsmen and bridesmaid walked through the doors. A few second later the doors open yet again. The organ began to play 'here comes the bride' my heart started pounding a million times a minute. I hooked my arm through Jeremy's and we began to walk. My legs felt like they are about to collapse under me. We turned the corner and were now walking down the main aisle. Everyone was standing watching me. I looked down the aisle and saw Kol. He was grinning from ear to ear and seemed so calm. At the moment, seeing him, all my nerves went away. I smiled at him and I reached the end on the aisle.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Elena Gilbert and Kol Mikealson in holy matrimony." The preacher said. "Kol repeat after me, I Kol Mikealson, take Elena to be my lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, through riches and poor till death parts us." The preacher said and Kol repeated it.

"Now Elena, repeat after me. I Elena Gilbert..." He said the vow again and I repeated it.

"If anyone here has reason to believe that these two should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace." He said. It felt like my heart stopped, that the silence was lasting forever giving people a million chances to speak. For a few nights before the wedding I kept having this nightmare, where Candice shows up and tells Kol she loves him and she, Kol and Mason leave. I was shaken out of my thoughts when the preacher began to speak again. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride." He said and Kol kissed me.

We walked out of the church and into a car that took us to the place with the reception. I laid my head on Kol's shoulder and smiled at him. "We're married. WE are married. We ARE married. We are MARRIED." I kept whispering to myself emphasizing a different word each time.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked chuckling a bit.

"Finding which way sounds best, but they all sound amazing to me." I said with a smile.

"Yes, they do." He said and squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me.

"We're married." I stated again.

"Yeah we are. You are my beautiful wife." He said and kissed me.

"And you are my handsome husband." I said and kissed him back.

They car came to a stop and Kol and I got out of the car into the hotel were the reception is being held. Kol and I went to a room and freshened up before we where to walk out in front of everyone. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. The doors opened and we walked in everyone clapped.

"Introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kol Mikealson." The leader of the band we hired said. Soft music began to play and Kol took my hand as we had our first dance.

"I never want this dance to end." I whispered as we danced.

"Me either." He said.

"I was so scared." I said.

"Scared of what Elena?" He asked.

"Of Candice showing up at the wedding." I said.

"Even if she had, I still would have gotten married to you." He said with a smile. I smiled back and kissed him. The song ended and we headed toward our table. We stopped and talked to people and thanked them for coming, they congratulated us and we thanked them again. We get to our table where Mason is standing. She walked up to Kol and I and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations." She said while still hugging him.

"Thank you Mace." He said.

"You look amazing Elena." She said.

"Thank you Mace." I said.

"You're my sister now." She said with a smile. "I always wanted a sister." she said and I smiled.

"I always wanted a sister too." I said and hugged her. We all sat down and the waiters brought out the first course.

"And now lady and gentlemen, its time for the father daughter dance." The band leader said. Jeremy took my hand and we started to dance.

**Kol's POV:**

"You want to dance?" I asked.

"It's a father daughter Kol, my dad's dead." She said. It hurt me. It hurt me that she didn't get it have a father when I was right here the whole time. It hurt me that she went through the pain of losing her dad when I right here. It hurt me that she would never call me dad. That she would never realize her father was walking her down the aisle. It just hurt, but I hid that and gave her a smile.

"That maybe, but look at Elena, she dancing with her brother." I said. She smiled and we went to the dance floor started dancing.

"So, Abby told me that I was staying at her house." She said.

"Yeah you are. Why?" I said.

"Well, it's just I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself for week." She said.

"I don't doubt that." I replied.

"Then, can't I stay at home by myself." She said.

"I don't think so Mason."

"Please, what if there's a bad storm coming and I promise to go over there, or I could stay there till after dinner and go back home, or-" Mason was rambling and I had to cut her off.

"Okay, okay, let me talk to the Donavan's." I said. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

After the dance Elena and I cut the cake and we all ate. After the reception, Elena and I walked out while the crowd blew bubbles. I finished putting the luggage in the car and saw mason standing nearby. "You can stay by yourself, but if there is a storm, or if you feel unsafe in the middle of the night you go to their house, but if it is the middle of the night, call them so one of Abby's parents can get you so you don't wonder the streets alone." I said, she nodded and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you." She said.

"Don't. It's just for a week. Now when Elena and I leave, you're going straight home okay?" I said.

"Okay." I said.

**Mason's POV:**

I walked out of the bathroom after getting a nice hot shower and put on soft PJ's. I checked my phone hoping for a reply form Chris, I had texted him when I got home asking if wanted to come over. But there was no reply. I was hoping he would be able to stay the night, I didn't want to be all alone in this big empty house. I at least wanted him. I set my phone down when all of a sudden hands where around my waist and mouth. Lips where kissing my neck. My heart started racing and my legs felt num. I screamed into the man's hand and squirmed as much as I could trying to get out of his tight grasp. I finally got out and fell to the floor; I was crying and was also trying to get up to no avail. "Mason?" I heard the man's voice say and I instantly recognized it. I looked up to find Chris. He helped me up and smacked his chest a few time.

"You scared the shit out of me Chris! I thought you were a murderer, or a rapist or something!" I yelled he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Mace, I didn't mean to." he said I hugged him tighter.

"It's okay, let's watch a movie." I said he nodded.

***Two Week Later***

I was sitting in my bed room floor crying my eyes out when I heard a soft voice beside me. "Mason, sweetheart what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"He's going to hate me. He's going to send me away." I said.

"Mason, what in the world are you talking about?" She asked.

"Kol. He's going to hate me and send me away." I said.

"Kol could never hate you, or send you away. Now why on Earth would you think that he would?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell him. Promise me you won't tell him."

"I won't. I promise." She said.

"I...I'm pregnant." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, it seems that I wasn't watching Netflix responsibly. I would also like to inform you that these updates are most likely going to keep being later than normal. With school starting, two different practices once a week, four games a week and homework it's going to take me longer to write. Any way here is the next chapter I hope you like it! Please, please review! It would mean the world to me! Thank you all!_

**Chapter 12**

**Elena's POV:**

"You're pregnant?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." She said while tears where still pouring down her face.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Almost two months ago. The night of the carnival." She said. I felt bad for her. No matter what happens today her world will fall apart. I won't let Kol get mad at her because he did the exact same thing only he was younger. I am afraid however she might find out who her real parents are.

"Did you use protection?" I asked.

"Yes. Both of us did. I...I don't know what happened." She said.

"Sometimes it fails. It'll be okay. Does the father know?" I asked. She shook her head. "Alright, here's what going to happen. You are going to go meet Chris and tell him, you are then going to text me letting me know you are on your way home and you are going to tell Kol." I said and she got a scared look on her face.

"No, please, please don't make me tell Kol." She said.

"Mason look at me. I will not let Kol do anything to you. He will be upset but that's because he loves you and worries about you. Okay?" I said she nodded. "Good now tell Chris you want to go to hang out" I said. She did and started getting ready. She walked out of her bathroom and looked at me confused

"Elena, how did you know Chris was the father?" she asked.

"Well he's been your boyfriend for a while now and he was boy friend then. I also know you are not the type of girl to cheat on your boyfriend in any way." I said. She just nodded and an hour and a half later she was gone. I was planning on what I was going to say to Kol.

* * *

I was lying on the bed beside Kol watching a movie when my phone buzzed. It was Mason telling me she was on her way home. "Kol. We need to talk." I said. He paused the movie and we both sat up.

"Yeah?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

"Mason is going to be home soon. She'll is going to tell you something that is most likely going to upset you very much. However, you are not allowed to get mad because you have done the same thing before. If you do anything to make her feel any worse that she already does I will yell at you. She's scared and needs your support." I said.

"Elena, you're scaring me a bit." He said.

"Yes, well, Masons here so come downstairs and remember what I said." I told him and we went downstairs. We reached the den just as the door opened, revealing Mason who obviously had been crying. She walks up to me and I give her a hug. She looks up at Kol and you can see the terror I'm her eyes.

**Kol's POV:**

She was scared. She was scared of me, or of what my reaction might be to whatever it is she is going to tell me. "Elena said you had something to tell me." I said. She nodded and went over to the couch and sat down. Elena sat on one side of her I sat on the other.

"K-Kol, I...I'm pregnant." She said. I was stunned how the hell could she be pregnant. She's only sixteen.

"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant Mason!? You are only sixteen years old! What were you even doing have sex at your age! Did you not think of the consequence you actions could have? How could you be so stupid?" I yelled.

"Kol! That's enough!" Elena yelled at me while trying to get Mason to stop crying. I stopped for a second and realized what Elena was talking about earlier. I had gotten a girl pregnant when I was fifteen. I had no right to get mad at Mason.

"I...I'm s-sorry Kol. P-please don't...send me a-away." Mason said while sobbing. I sighed and sat down next her and rubbed circles into her back. "I know...you were never this stupid…and I'm sorry that I was." She said.

"Actually Mason, I was. When I fifteen I got a girl pregnant." I said.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Wait, Kol, I was born when you were fifteen." She said at that second I realized what I had done. I had basically told her I was her father, I could lie and tell her we gave the baby up but I decided that telling her the truth might help.

"Yes, you were." I said.

"Kol, am...am I your daughter?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"So...you lied to me my entire life? And so did mum and dad?!" She said starting to freak out.

"Yes, but Mace we had a good reason-" I was cut off by her yelling.

"I don't want to hear it! You lied to me! You. Lied. To me!" She yelled and starting getting up. I grabbed her lightly by each arm.

"Mason! Mason look at me! Listen to what I have to say." I said and she slowly sat down. "Your biological mother and I were fifteen years old. Dad's company was moving to Virginia. We weren't ready to be parents. We came to the conclusion that it would be best for you to have two adult parents. After talking to mum and dad and they agreed you became their daughter. Dad and mum were never supposed to die, they were supposed to be here for you, watch you grow. I'm sorry you didn't get the life you deserved." I said.

"Who's my mum?" She asked quietly.

"A girl named Candice." I said.

"Wait, Candice? That girl who came to mums funeral?" She said

"Yes." I said.

"So, does that mean you're still in contact with her?" She asked he voice still very soft.

"I have her email address. Why?"

"I want to meet her." She said.

"Alright, but first we need to handle this. Have you told the father?" I said.

"Yes. He's telling his parents tonight. He said he would help as much as possible. I don't think I want the baby." She said hugging herself.

"We'll you can all give the baby up for adoption." I said. She nodded. "I'm going to make an appointment with a doctor for you and also another meeting it's Dr. Scott." I said.

"Why doctor Scott?" She asked.

"Well you do have a decision to make, one that could involve a lot of different feelings. Plus, and I'm not trying to make you feel bad, the kids at school will talk and I'm not sure how you will handle that. I just want you to be safe Mason." I said.

"alright." She said.

"Now, dinner is almost ready, let's go and eat and then we can watch a movie okay?" I asked her. She nodded, Elena smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Kol." Mason said.

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry." She said.

"I know, and its okay. People make mistakes but sometimes when they do they get the most rewarding amazing things out of it." I said.

"Like what?" She said.

"Well, I got you and your pretty amazing." I said. She smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey everyone! You should really be proud of me because I spent all Monday writing this so that I could post it today! You know if my school hadn't have blocked this website I could have posted yesterday, but sadly it's blocked. But enough of that, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it Please review! It means the world to me._

**Chapter 13**

**Mason's POV:**

While we were watching the movie my phone rang, I noticed it was Chris and answered. "Hey." I said.

"Hey Mason...I told my parents and they flipped out." He said.

"I'm sorry. What did they do?" I asked.

"Mace, they're sending me away to a boarding school." He said. My heart stopped when I heard this.

"What do you mean they're sending you away?" I said with tears rolling down my face.

"My parents don't want my reputation to be ruined. They're sending me away and there taking my phone and computer and anything I could use to contact you after this conversation. I'm sorry Mason." He said.

"What? No! You promised, you promised me!" I yelled into the phone.

"I love you Mason. Goodbye." He said and hung up. I started crying and threw my phone across the room. Kol had paused the movie when I answered my phone and heard my outbrust. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Mason what happened?" He asked.

"Chris's parents...they, they're sending him away to boarding school and he can't see or talk to me again." I said crying harder. Kol held me tighter.

"I'll be okay Mace, I promise." He said slowly rocking me back and forth.

"No it won't! I can't do this by myself! I'm sixteen!" I said.

"Mason, you won't do it by yourself. I'll be here, Elena will be here, it will be okay." He said.

"But it was going to be me and Chris. I want it to be us."

"I know Mace, I know." He said and just held me until I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen where Kol and Elena were eating breakfast. "Morning Mace." Kol said with a smile.

"Sit down and eat." Elena said. I nodded and sat down while she placed a plate of food in front of me. I started eating and it was really quite for a while until Kol broke the silence.

"After you eat get ready to leave. You're doctors appoint is in an hour and a half and then you are going to talk to Dr. Scott." He said I just nodded.

I was sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office between Kol and Elena. I couldn't stop shaking my leg. "Calm down Mason. Everything is going to be okay." He said. I just kept shaking my leg.

"Mason Mikealson." The nurse called out. I got up along with Elena and Kol. We followed the nurse into one of the rooms and she had me lie down on the bed. She took my temperature, checked my pulse, my blood pressure and listened to both my heart and lungs. "Your doctor will be in here in a little bit." She said and left.

"Good morning Miss Mikealson." The doctor said walking in the door. "I'm Dr. Martin" the man said and my face fell.

"Kol." I said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I want another doctor." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want a girl doctor." I said and his face changed and he understood. Kol looked at the doctor as if to say can we please have a different doctor.

"I'll go see if one of our female doctors is available." Dr. Martin said.

"I'm sorry doctor, I hope it doesn't seem rude." Kol said.

"Not at all, it's completely understandable." He said and left. A little later a female doctor named Dr. Carter came in and did an ultrasound.

"And right there is your baby." Dr. Carter said and pointed to a small thing that appeared on the screen.

"That's really tiny." I said.

"Yes it is. Now I'm going to write you a prescription for vitamins. Now you need to take these every day, understand?" She said.

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Of course. When you get yourself cleaned up and dressed stop by the checkout counter before you leave." She said I nodded and she left. I cleaned the goo off my stomach and got dressed. We got in the car and left.

That afternoon I went into Dr. Scott's office. "Hey mason. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant and I told my boyfriend and he said he would be here for me and he would help with the baby because it was our baby and he couldn't wait to see it and hold it but then told his parents and his parents are sending him away and so now he's not going to be a part of it at all. Then I told Kol and his wife and then I found out that Kol is really my father and I have mother somewhere who knows about me and I'm only sixteen and I don't know if I can do all this by myself and I miss Chris so much and it's only been one day!" I say super fast.

"Well that certainly is a lot for someone of your age to handle at once." She said and paused for a bit. "Let's start with the pregnancy. How are you feeling about being a mother at this age?" She asked.

"Um I don't know. I mean I don't want to be a mum this young but this baby...this baby was made out of love. Chris and I, we loved each other when we slept together and I know that no matter what I'll love this baby." I said.

"That's a good way to look at it. Now tell me about Chris. How did he react to the information?" She asked.

"He was shocked at first. Then he got this stupid smile on his face and told me that yes he realized we were young but that this baby, was ours and that he would be there for me every step of the way through the pregnancy and he would be there for the baby when it got here." I said.

"But because of his parents sending him away he won't be there?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"What about you finding out Kol is your father?" She asked.

"I'm mad and happy. I'm happy because he that means my mum and dad are alive. I'm mad however because he didn't tell me, I think I might understand though being young and being a parent." I said.

"Do you know anything about your mum?" She asked me.

"Yes. She went to my mum's funeral she's really pretty. I asked Kol if I could meet her. He told me he would talk to her and see what would be best for all of us." I said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you think you'll become closer to the, as if they had been your parents?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I hope too. I want that closeness with them."

"And what about Elena?" She asked.

"I want her to become like a mum to me as well or at least an older sister. I don't want her to feel like she's unwanted." I replied and the doctor nodded her head.

That night I was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the front door. I went and answered it; I was shocked when I saw the person on the other side. "What are you doing here?" I said near tears.


End file.
